1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device in which a plurality of bumps are formed.
2. Background Information
In a conventional method for manufacturing a semiconductor device disclosed in Japan Patent Application Publication JP-A-2005-012024, it is possible to manufacture the semiconductor device by sequentially performing the following steps: forming a portion protruding from the principal surface of a semiconductor substrate, and polishing the back surface thereof.
Although it is possible to manufacture a semiconductor device by performing the above described methods for manufacturing a semiconductor device, there are demands to increase the yield of bumps such as protruding portions.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved method for manufacturing a semiconductor device in which bumps are formed. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.